Tus ojos
by sepulcro del pasado
Summary: Ventanas al alma más pura de todas... al alma más valiente, más audaz, y sobretodo... más bella que ninguna, eso son tus ojos.... KakaSaku


_Hola XDD__ Bueno me "presentare"… _

_Aunque mi nickname es (como pueden ver) Sepulcro del Pasado, en la mayoría de los sitios de la red me conocen como Alejandría, así que siéntanse libres de llamarme Ale como la mayoría n-n o umm como se les haga mas cómodo :) …_

_Este es el primer fic que subo a Fanfiction y les puedo decir que estoy muy nerviosa! espero sea de su agrado y bueno, intentare mejorar n-nU_

_**Colaboración de MiaBathory como Beta Reader**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado con Naruto no me pertenece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto._

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

La pelirosa más amada de Konoha trabajaba en el hospital de la aldea como de costumbre, cuando vinieron a su mente todos los momentos felices que había pasado con sus compañeros...

Es cierto, le sucedieron muchas cosas mientras perteneció al ya disuelto equipo 7, sin embargo, ahora ya había pasado el tiempo, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre de penas, pero eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando la llenara la melancolía de aquellos viejos tiempos…

----------------------------------------

Arreglaba las herramientas de curación, cuando de pronto… - Ya han pasado varios años desde que... - guardó silencio y dejo con poca delicadeza las vendas que traía - Ino iré a dar un paseo... regreso mas tarde - se dirigió apresurada a la puerta.

- ¿Sakura a donde crees que vas?- pregunto pero al terminar la oración su amiga se había ido corriendo - ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¿Qué no ves que afuera…? - fue detrás de ella, pero no la alcanzó -...está lloviendo…- el corredor estaba vació, Ino se quedo viendo sin comprender la acción de su amiga, suspiró, definitivamente jamás entendería del todo a la ojiverde…

Al alejarse del hospital y llegar al centro, la joven comenzó a caminar lentamente por las calles desiertas de la aldea…

Los recuerdos regresaban a ella, y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus bellas orbes color menta, resbalando por sus mejillas rosadas y confundiéndose a si mismas entre las gotas de agua…

Era tanto el deseo de volver a vivir aquellos momentos que se sentía impotente al no poder regresar el tiempo atrás y vivirlos una vez más… sólo una vez más...

Sakura comenzó a correr nuevamente, ahora más velocidad… solo corría y corría sin importarle que la lluvia se intensificaba con cada segundo, curiosamente ni si quiera se percato que había realizado el mismo recorrido que hacia todo el tiempo en aquellos días, cuando aun existía el equipo 7.

Cada paso que daba.... cada calle que cruzaba… cada recuerdo que pasaba por su mente al estar nuevamente en tantos lugares antes vistos… la hacían llorar más y más… esta vez no lloraba por el "si yo hubiera hecho algo nada de eso hubiera pasado", no, ahora ya se había hecho a la idea de que todo pasa por algo y nada era culpa suya, pero de igual modo era inevitable derramar lagrimas al darse cuenta una vez más, de que no importa que, el pasado jamás vuelve…

----------------------------------------

No se dio cuenta de cómo lo hizo, pero lo cierto era que se encontraba en el mismo puente en el cual se veía todas las mañanas ella con sus compañeros, Naruto Uzumaki, y Sasuke Uchiha, para esperar a su siempre tardío profesor: Kakashi Hatake.

Camino hasta llegar a la mitad de aquel puente, se recargo en él mirando las ondas que hacía cada gota de lluvia, sonrió tristemente… - Cuantos recuerdos… cuantos recuerdos me trae este lugar - Sollozó.

Comenzó a reír divertida al recordar una vez más aquellos bellos momentos…- ¡Naruto! ¡tú y tus estupideces! no puedo creer lo pésimo que eras con cada uno de los jutsus, si no eran tus tontas invenciones como el "Sexy no Jutsu" eras un asco en ello… -

Dejo de reír, su mirada se tornó melancólica y su voz se suavizó - …y tú… Sasuke… siempre tan frio… tan distante… y hasta cruel… heh - cerro los ojos - …cruel hasta en el último momento… aun recuerdo aquella noche… cuando te fuiste… - sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados - …lo más curioso… es que aunque me di cuenta tarde… por fin pude saber que no lloré por perder al niño que me gustaba y quería como a ningún otro… lloré porque me negaba a perder a uno de mis mejores amigos… pero bueno… - suspiró - tal vez es mejor así… ahora te recuerdo como el niño que eras y no como lo que tal vez te habrás convertido… - sonrió contenta - ¡Ahh¡ ¿y cómo olvidar a Kakashi-sensei? - soltó una risita - Siempre llegaba tarde - suspiró - todas y cada una de nuestras reuniones significaba un retraso suyo… - rió una vez más - Naruto y yo todo el tiempo le gritábamos, y usted siempre salía con sus excusas tontas....que nadie se las creía - rio mas fuerte - ¿un gato negro en su camino? ¿una anciana que necesitaba ayuda? - calmó su risa y miró hacia el cielo…

- Lo extraño fue…- cerró los ojos sintiendo las gotas de lluvia acariciar su rostro - Lo extraño fue… que nunca pasó nada…- bajo el rostro aun con los ojos cerrados, se escondió entre su cabello empapado.

- ¿Acaso…? - Comenzó - ¿Acaso… nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por usted? - preguntó a la nada - por más señales… por más señales que le di... ¿jamás… las captó? O es acaso que... ¿Solamente fingió no darse cuenta? -

Sus lágrimas volvían brotar una vez más - ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué sensei?... Era… ¿Era porque siempre me vio tan solo como su alumna? ¿O era porque para usted no era más que una pequeña con un flechazo de adolescentes? -

Levantó la vista un poco, de modo que podía ver una vez más las ondas acuáticas provocadas por las gotas de lluvia - ¿O acaso… fingió no darse cuenta porque sentía lo mismo que yo?...-

Su rostro anhelante de inmediato adquirió una expresión de burla, más que a otra cosa, hacia ella misma. Rió de si misma - ¡Pero que tontería! ¿¡Que es lo que estoy pensando!?... ¡Es **imposible** que un hombre como él se llegase a enamorar de una cosa como tu Sakura Haruno! - se da un golpecito en la frente -...Eres fea… tu cabello no es normal, tienes una frente enorme, sin las habilidades que aprendiste de Tsunade-shishou seguirías siendo la misma kunoichi inútil de hace años... no eres delicada, ni femenina, no te apena gritar o golpear a nadie, ni si quiera a varones… **Ningún hombre de verdad** se fijaría en alguien como tú…**él** jamás se fijaría en alguien como tu... - suspiró desesperanzada.

Las lágrimas salían con más intensidad - ¿Cómo puedo si quiera pensar que un hombre como Kakashi-sensei se enamoraría… de una chica como yo… - era imposible parar su llanto - ¡Eres una tonta Sakura!, ¡¿Cómo es que te atreves a soñar con algo así?!...¡ boba! bo...

La pelirosa no logro terminar, alguien la había abrazado por la espalda, sorprendiéndola... pero no era alguien desconocido, no, ella conocía perfectamente a la persona, esa persona era…

- Nee, Sakura-chan… No creo que deberías pensar en voz alta - le dijo aquella voz tan familiar - Ya sabes lo que dicen, las paredes oyen y bueno… ¿Sabes? Yo creo que no es bueno pensar en voz alta, porque… - le susurró al oído - … porque nunca sabes si la persona que no quieres que escuche, esta cerca… y te diré que curiosamente, en esa clase de situaciones… la persona se puede encontrar aún más cerca de lo que te imaginas… - Sin dejar de abrazarla la gira de modo que quedan frente a frente, y aunque su rostro se encontraba cubierto como siempre, éste le dedico una sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojó al instante - Ka...Kakashi-sensei - ahora parecía tan tartamuda como Hinata Hyuuga - u-usted....usted… umm er… - casi no podía hablar, era como si su cerebro no ayudara mucho, parecía totalmente apagado.

Kakashi la miro con su ojo visible, el famoso ojo con el Sharingan yacía oculto como de costumbre - Sakura... - deslizó sus manos desde la espalda de la chica hasta sus hombros - No eres fea, al contrario, eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás había conocido, y créeme - ríe levemente - en mi vida he conocido muchas, así que no quiero volver a escuchar que digas cosas tan desagradables de ti misma ¿me oíste? - dijo con un tono dulce y lleno de cariño.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó aun más si era posible - Ka... Kakashi-sensei - y definitivamente su cerebro aún no reaccionaba. El peligris continuó - Sakura, te diré algo: hay un par de cosas que hacen que tu belleza sobresalga del resto…- La chica intentaba controlarse, de nada servía ponerse nerviosa al extremo- Kakashi-sensei… -dijo, aunque seguía roja como un tomate - ¿usted escucho todo… todo lo que dije? -

El ninja copia fingía no escuchar lo que Sakura decía... Sabía perfectamente que si paraba no podría decirle aquello que desde hace años atrás había querido confesarle a la chica de cabellos rosas.

Por tantos años había evitado acercarse a ella para poder así olvidarla… Se negaba a pensar que una chica tan bella y tan joven podía fijarse en él... y le era imposible ya que en esos tiempos él era su sensei...y ella su alumna...

---------------------Flashback-------------------

Aquella tarde se encontraba caminando con la mirada hacia el suelo, pensando en ella... esa chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes la cual le había robado el corazón desde hace ya tanto tiempo...

Caminaba sin percatarse hacia donde se dirigía, de pronto, al levantar la mirada, vio a lo lejos una silueta que le era ya familiar - ¿Será ella? - se preguntó Kakashi, y al darse cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro_'¿Me acerco a ella…O simplemente sigo mi camino por otro rumbo?'_ pensó.

Cientos de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, y no sabia la respuesta de ninguna de ellas.

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y la observo detenidamente…'_¡¿Está llorando?!_', la miró detenidamente, '_Si… si esta llorando, pero… ¡¿por qué?!_'

Kakashi al darse cuenta del estado de Sakura, sintió la necesidad de correr hacia ella, abrazarla, hacer que se sintiera segura entre sus brazos…

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, estaba nervioso, las piernas le temblaban un poco, pero siguió caminando…

Y al estar tras ella fue imposible que no escuchara todo lo que la joven había confesado, pensando que se encontraba sola en aquel lugar, en medio de la lluvia….

En ese momento el ninja copia… no pudo hacer más que sonreír…

---------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------

- Sakura... aquel par de cosas que te hacen aún más bella de lo que ya eres, y te hacen diferente a las demás… son tus ojos… - dijo posando su mano derecha en la mejilla de la joven, despejando el cabello mojado de su rostro.

- ¿M-mis ojos? - preguntó curiosa.

- Así es Sakura… tus ojos… el par de orbes más bello que jamás había visto en mi vida… parecen un par de esmeraldas que brillan con intensidad al alumbrarse tu rostro cuando te encuentras feliz, y aunque se apagan cuando te pones triste, eso no les resta belleza… de alguna forma… tienes ese algo que hace que no importa en que condición te encuentres, tu siempre serás hermosa… - exclamo sin si quiera quitarle la vista por ni un segundo…

Soltó a la joven por solo un instante para retirarse su hitai-ate y dejar ver la cicatriz que obtuvo aquel día que adquirió el Sharingan, lo que fue inesperado para la chica, fue ver que su maestro de tantos años también bajo su máscara, y por primera vez en su vida, vio por completo el rostro de aquel hombre al que sin si quiera decírselo, le había obsequiado su corazón y su alma…

Sakura no lo podía creer, ¿de verdad estaba pasando? sin duda parecía un sueño, todo era tan perfecto, él era perfecto… no era nada como se lo imagino de pequeña junto con sus compañeros, no, aquel hombre era perfectamente normal, o mas bien no, no lo era, porque su atractivo iba más allá de lo que un hombre común y corriente… así es, todo era perfecto… el único problema en medio de tanta perfección, era que no podía decir nada… o mejor dicho: no sabía que decir.

La tomo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acaricio su rostro, sonrió - Sakura...- acercó su rostro al de ella y se quedo a un par de centímetros de sus labios -…te amo… - susurró.

Al pronunciar estas dos palabras el mundo para ambos se detuvo...

No existía viento ni existía lluvia, no existía nada más que solo él y ella... solo ese amor tan profundo que sentían el uno hacia el otro... ese amor que por tanto tiempo había permanecido oculto y que gracias al destino, hoy había sido por fin descubierto...

- …Kakashi-sensei…- Sakura no sabía que hacer, que decir, que pensar, sólo atino a mencionar su nombre en voz baja… y entonces…

----------------------------------------

Se oía el sonido de las gotas de lluvia caer poco a poco con mas intensidad una tras otra, pero eso no le importaba a las dos figuras posadas sobre aquel puente… aquel par de figuras por fin, después de mucho tiempo, habían logrado lo que creían imposible, y jamás, ni nada ni nadie los separaría, esa fue la promesa, que sellaron con un beso…

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

FIN

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

_Espero haya sido de su agrado n-n si es así me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios para mejorar en lo que pueda o para saber que tan bien lo hice o no… solo no sean demasiado duros porfa __n-nU_

_  
-- Sepulcro del Pasado --_


End file.
